Ben and Rex: Same Heroes
by wenjing10
Summary: Ben and Rex were finally met! But this time, Van Kleiss and Vilgax are going to take over the Earth. Ben and Rex must team up to save the world!
1. My Comments

**Finally, I had wrote Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossover story FOR THE FIRST TIME! I like Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and Generator Rex, and they are created by Man of Action, so I decide to create this story. I had finished two Ben 10 Ultimate Alien stories: "There is Nothing to Be Afraid Of" and "Stuck". Find it by using the search engine.**

**More crossover stories will continue, and I will be in the story. Don't miss it!**

**Please enjoy reading this!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Two Heroes Were Met

**Chapter 1: The Two Heroes Were Met**

"OK, where are we going now?", Rex with the Boogie Pack asked Six. They are flying to a place to stop an EVO.

"Bellwood.", Six answered.

"Oh yeah, right. Why I keep forgetting that?", Rex asked himself.

"Don't mind that, now is time to mind that!", Six said.

The two saw a giant wolf like EVO attacking Bellwood.

"Holy cow! That EVO is so big! I gotta stop it!", Rex shouted. He fly down to the ground. Six jumped down from Rex's back.

"I will take care it.", Rex said. His hands transforms into Smack Hands and went to the EVO. When Rex arrives, he saw a red bat like creature and two humans are fighting the EVO.

"What? Two EVOs?", Rex asked himself when he saw the giant EVO and the red bat like creature. "I should finished the big one, then the small one." he said by himself. He runs up to the giant wolf like EVO and uses the Smack Hands to finish it off. After Rex punches it some time, the giant wolf like EVO fell down unconscious.

"Not too strong, huh?", Rex said as he turns his hands to normal. Rex then slapped his hand on its forehead, absorbed the Nanites and cure it, turning him into human again.

"No Way!", the red bat like creature named Jetray exclaimed.

"One more to go. Time to finish the small one.", Rex said to himself. He transforms into Smack Hands again and punch Jetray's face.

"Hey, watch it will you! Who are you?", Jetray asked. Rex is a bit surprise at Jetray being able to talk.

"Hmm, you can talk.", Rex said. "Of course I can talk! Why?", Jetray asked. "Because all the EVOs can't talk, but you can, EVO!", Rex answered. "A what?", Jetray asked. Before Rex smashes Jetray, he fly away and transforms into Echo Echo. Rex saw it.

"Echo Echo!", Echo Echo cried out and duplicated himself into ten copies before they fell down.

"Whoa! When can an EVO do that?", Rex asked as he saw all the Echo Echoes standing around him.

"STOP CALLING US EVOs!", all the Echo Echoes said angrily. They opened their mouths wide and shouted sonic waves out from their mouths. Rex covered his ears, he can't stands the loud noise. He fell down. The ten Echo Echoes merged down into one. He stands close to Rex.

"Give up now?", Echo Echo asked.

"Not even a bit.", Rex answered. He turned his left hand into a Smack Hand and hit Echo Echo. Rex stand up.

"All right EVO, it ENDS NOW!", Rex said. He slapped his hand on Echo Echo's head but nothing happen.

"What? Why I can't cure it?", Rex asked himself. Echo Echo shouted sonic waves and hit Rex out from him.

"Calm down, kid. I'm not an EVO.", Echo Echo said. The little white alien suddenly transformed into the famous hero, Ben Tennyson. "I'm the famous Ben Tennyson. Don't you know me?", Ben finished.

"You're...HUMAN?", Rex asked.

"Yes, but not really. I'm a quarter Anodite.", Ben answered.

"What is an Anodite?", Rex asked.

"I will explain later. Just now you said I am an EVO, what's that?", Ben asked.

"EVOs are ugly monsters, just like the one I cure it.", Rex explained.

"I see. So, you can cure EVOs?", Ben asked.

"Yes, I can.", Rex answered.

"That's COOL!", Ben said.

"Yeah, it is. Humans, animals and plants were affected by the Nanites five years ago, they become EVOs. I'm an EVO too, but unlike other EVOs I fight, I can control them.", Rex explained.

"Interesting.", Ben said.

"Rex, it's time to go!", Six shouted.

"Who's that guy?", Ben asked.

"Oh, that's Agent Six. You can call him Six.", Rex answered.

"I see.", Ben said.

"I need to go back to Providence now.", Rex said.

"Can I go, with Gwen and Kevin?", Ben asked. Gwen and Kevin were standing behind Ben.

"Sure. The Providence will be happy to meet you and your friends.", Rex said.

Rex, Ben, Gwen and Kevin went into the jet. The jet flew to the Providence HQ.


	3. Chapter 2: At the Providence HQ

**Chapter 2: At the Providence HQ**

At the Providence HQ, Rex introduces his friends to Ben, Gwen and Kevin. They went towards to Holiday.

"Oh. Hi, Six. How's your day with Rex in this mission?", Holiday asked.

"Same as usual, but Rex bring them here.", Six answered.

"Who are they?", Holiday asked when she saw Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"I'm Ben Tennyson. This is my cousin, Gwen, and my best friend, Kevin.", Ben introduced.

"Nice to meet you.", Holiday said and she shakes Ben, Gwen and Kevin's hands one by one.

"Nice to meet you too. Rex had introduced you to us, Dr. Holiday.", Ben said.

"Just call me Holiday.", Holiday said.

Suddenly, Noah and Bobo came into the tower.

"Hi, Rex!", Noah shouted.

"Hi, Noah.", Rex said. Noah and Bobo walked towards to Rex.

"Who are they?", Bobo asked.

"Noah, Bobo, meet Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Ben, Gwen and Kevin, meet my best friend, Noah, and my sidekick, Bobo Haha.", Rex introduced to his friends.

"Hi, nice to meet you.", Ben said and he shakes Noah and Bobo's hands.

"Nice to meet you too.", Noah said.

"Rex, your chimp can talk.", Ben whispered at Rex's right ear.

"Of course he can. You felt strange, huh?", Rex asked.

"Ya.", Ben answered.

"Oh, I just want to ask...how do you transform those..what are those?", Rex asked.

"Aliens.", offers Ben.

"Oh.", Rex said.

"I transform those aliens with this.", Ben said as he rolls up his sleeve and holds out his Ultimatrix wrist to Rex and his friends.

Rex is impressed. "Cool watch!", Rex said.

"Ya, I know.", Ben said.

Suddenly, Ben's cell phone rang. He answered. "Hello?", he listens intently for a moment then says, "Okay.", and end the call.

"Just now who call you?", Rex asked curiously.

"My friends. They said they are at Mr. Smoothy, they also asked me and my friends to come here. You and your friends coming?", Ben asked.

"Of course!", Rex, Noah and Bobo answered happily.

"You three go without us. We got something to do.", Six said. He and Holiday left them.

"And what are you waiting for? Come on!", Ben shouted and he ran to the door. The others followed him.


	4. Chapter 3: Ben's Friends

**Chapter 3: Ben's Friends**

The heroes arrived at the parking lot of Mr. Smoothy. Ben's friends are drinking their smoothies.

"You made it, Ben!", Alan said happily.

"Of course I did, and not just me.", Ben said. His friends are standing behind him.

"Who are they?", Manny asked as he pointed at Rex, Noah and Bobo.

"Oh, they are my new friends, Rex, Noah and Bobo.", Ben introduced.

"Those are your friends?", Rex asked Ben.

"Yes. There are Alan, Manny, Helen, Pierce, Jimmy and most of all, my girlfriend, Julie.", Ben introduced his friends to Rex, Noah and Bobo.

"Nice to meet you.", Ben's friends said.

"Nice to meet you too.", Rex, Noah and Bobo said.

"We got some smoothies for you guys.", Ben's biggest fan, Jimmy Jones, said. Ben and his friends get their smoothies and enjoy it.

"This smoothie is great, Ben!", Rex said after he sips from the straw.

"I know. I like it very much.", Ben replied.

"Ben.", Ben's beautiful girlfriend, Julie, said.

"Julie, hi! What are you doing here?", Ben asked.

"Just take a break with you.", Julie said. She kissed him on his cheek.

Suddenly, Rex walked away sadly. Ben walked towards him.

"Hey, Rex! What's the matter?", Ben asked.

"You have a girlfriend that always be with you, but I don't have.", Rex answered sadly.

"You have a girlfriend?", Ben asked curiously.

"Yes, her name is Circe. She joined the Pack.", Rex answered.

"The Pack? What's that?", Ben asked.

"A team who works with Van Kleiss.", Rex answered.

"Van Kleiss? Who's that?", Ben asked again.

"My biggest enemy. _Sigh_", Rex answered.

"That's OK, Rex. I will help you get back her.", Ben said.

"Thanks, Ben.", Rex said. He is smiling.

Suddenly, the two heroes saw a red teleportational portal. The Pack came out from it.

"The Pack!", Rex shouted.

"So that is the Pack?", Ben asked.

"Yeah. The wolf like creature is Biowulf, the green lizard like with crystals is Skalamander, the creepy school girl is Breach.", Rex introduced the members of the Pack to Ben.

"Who is she?", Ben asked as he pointed Rex's girlfriend, Circe.

"That's...Circe.", Rex answered sadly.

"That's Circe? She is beautiful.", Ben said.

"Yeah, I know.", Rex said.

"Wait? Don't we need to fight?", Ben reminded him.

"Right, let's fight!", Rex shouted as he transformed his hands into Smack Hands. And the fight begins.


	5. Chapter 4: A Fight with the Pack

**Chapter 4: A Fight with the Pack**

"Biowulf is a wolf, so I should transform into a same creature.", Ben said and he slaps the Ultimatrix. He transformed into a wolf like alien.

"Benwolf!", Benwolf cried out.

"Didn't see him for a long time.", Gwen said.

"Of course.", Benwolf said. He ran towards to Biowulf. He opened his mouth and shouted loud sonic waves out from his mouth. Biowulf can't stands the loud noise, so he fell down.

Gwen is shooting some energy fields right at Skalamander while Kevin is punching his face. Rex used the Smack Hands and helped Gwen and Kevin defected Skalamander.

Breach throws some portals right at Ben's friends, they quickly dodge off the portals. Alan threw a fireball and defected Breach. Benwolf slams the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transforms into Echo Echo.

"Echo Echo!", he called out his name. He ran towards to Circe.

"Come on already! Let's see what you got!", Echo Echo shouted.

Circe just smiled. She opened her mouth and a tube with some sharp teeth came out. She shouted a loud sonic blast right at Echo Echo but he dodge off. Then, he duplicated himself into eight copies. They were standing around at Circe.

"Wall! Of! Sound!", all the Echo Echoes shouted, creating a barrage of powerful invisible audio waves right at her. Circe quickly used her power and defected all the Echo Echoes. The eight Echo Echoes merged down into one.

"Hm. You can defect the original Echo Echo, but you are no match for...", Echo Echo said and he slaps the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. The Omnitrix symbol grew four gray spikes and he went ultimate.

"...ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO!", Ultimate Echo Echo finished and he threw a sonic disc right in front of Circe. The sonic disc blasted a powerful sonic blast, caused Circe to faint.

"Told you so!", he said and press the Ultimatrix symbol. After a flash of light, Ben Tennyson was standing there.

"This is too easy.", Ben said.

"Not at all.", a voice called out.

"Who said that?", Rex asked.

"Me.", Rex's biggest enemy, Van Kleiss, said. A big alien was standing behind him.

"Van Kleiss!", Rex shouted angrily.

"Vilgax?", Ben shouted in surprise.


	6. Chapter 5: Van Kleiss and Vilgax

**Chapter 5: Van Kleiss and Vilgax**

"You knew him?", Rex asked Ben as he pointed Vilgax.

"Yeah. I defect him before.", Ben answered softly to Rex.

"What are you whispering?", Van Kleiss asked.

"Nothing!", Rex answered.

"What are you doing with Vilgax, Van Kleiss?", Ben asked.

"Vilgax needs my help to take over the Earth. I cure him by using Nanites.", Van Kleiss answered coldly.

"There is no hope now, Ben Tennyson! I am more powerful than the last time. This time, Van Kleiss and I will take over the Earth!", Vilgax shouted.

"Breach, take us to him spaceship.", Van Kleiss said.

Breach nodded. She opened a big portal and Van Kleiss, Vilgax and the Pack went into it. Rex tried to grabbed them with the Smack Hands but the portal disappeared before he could grabbed it.

"They left! How are we going to Vilgax's spaceship?", Rex asked.

"Don't worry, we will think a way to get there.", Ben answered, calmly.

Suddenly, a Providence jet landed in front of them. Six and Holiday quickly ran out from the jet.

"Rex, are you OK?", Six asked.

"Yeah, I'm find.", Rex answered.

"What's Van Kleiss up to?", Holiday asked.

"Van Kleiss had Vilgax, Ben's biggest enemy. They are going to take over the Earth!", Rex answered.

"This is worst. How are we going to find his spaceship?", Holiday asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I had an idea.", Ben said.

Everyone stood close to Ben.

"This is the plan. Julie, take Ship and we will use him to get there. The others prepare yourself.", Ben said. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's do this!", Ben shouted.


	7. Chapter 6: The Final Battle Part 1

**Chapter 6: The Final Battle (Part 1)**

Outside Ben's house, Ben and his friends were standing there.

"Is everyone ready?", Ben asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good, IT'S HERO TIME!", Ben shouted and he raised the Ultimatrix.

All of them went into Ship as a warship. When everyone were inside him, Ship quickly blasted to the sky.

After a few seconds, they had arrived at Vilgax's spaceship.

"How are we going to go in there?", Rex asked curiously.

"Leave that to me!", Gwen answered. Ben knew she had an idea.

"OK. Holiday, Noah, Julie and Jimmy will stayed here with Ship. We will go into Vilgax's spaceship.", Ben said.

"But Ben...will you be OK?", Julie asked worriedly to Ben.

"Don't worry, I will be OK.", Ben answered calmly to her.

Ben walked towards to Gwen and the others.

"Abeo Exorior!", Gwen shouted. She created a big shield around them. Suddenly, they were gone.

* * *

In Vilgax's spaceship, Van Kleiss and Vilgax were watching the Earth through the window. The Pack were standing behind them.

Suddenly, Ben and his friends appeared behind the Pack. The Pack turned back and saw them.

"Van Kleiss, master, Ben Tennyson and his friends were here.", Biowulf said to Van Kleiss.

Van Kleiss and Vilgax turned their head to the heroes. "What we have here, Ben Tennyson, Rex and their little friends.", Van Kleiss said coldly.

"Little? We are NO LITTLE!", Manny said angrily.

"You humans came here to stop us? That will be impossible! You humans were too weak, even with the Ultimatrix, there is no way you can stop us, Ben Tennyson!", Vilgax said coldly.

"Maybe not!", Ben said and he transformed into Swampfire.

"Swampfire!", Swampfire cried out his name. He threw some fireballs at Vilgax. Rex transformed his hands to Smack Hands and attacked Van Kleiss. The others went to fight the Pack.

"THIS ENDS NOW!", Vilgax shouted. He easily defected Swampfire.

"Not at all!", Swampfire said and he slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He transformed into Ultimate Swampfire.

"Ultimate Swampfire!", Ultimate Swampfire cried out his name. He tried to use blue flames to blow up Vilgax, but Vilgax was too strong to defect.

Vilgax shows up in the blue flames and punched Ultimate Swampfire very hard. He fell down and transformed back to an unconscious Ben.

"Ben!", Rex yelled. He was holding Van Kleiss hardly.

"You will pay for this!", Rex shouted angrily at Van Kleiss. He knocked him hardly to the wall. Rex quickly ran towards to Ben.

"Ben, are you OK?", Rex asked.

"Wake up, Ben!", Gwen shouted worriedly at her unconscious cousin.

Ben opened his eyes slowly. He began to stand up.

"Ow...What happened?", Ben asked.

"You fell down unconscious.", Rex answered.

"Are you OK?", Gwen asked Ben.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's stop them!", Ben shouted. He dialed the Ultimatrix to Echo Echo and slapped the watch face. After a flash of green light, Echo Echo was standing there.

"Echo Echo!", he cried out. He slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo.

"Ultimate Echo Echo!", Ultimate Echo Echo cried out.

"OK, this is plan B. Gwen, told Grandpa Max and Helen to control the spaceship flying to the sun and help the others to defect the Pack. Rex, keep Van Kleiss and Vilgax busy, I will defect them.", he said softly to Gwen and Rex. They nodded.

"Grandpa Max! Helen!", Gwen shouted as she ran towards to them.

"Yeah?", Helen asked. Max was standing beside her.

"This is the new one...", Gwen said. Then she whispered to them.

"Do it.", Gwen said. They ran to another door which leads them to the control panel.

"Does Ben had any plans?", Kevin asked. He was fighting Biowulf.

"Of course he does.", Gwen answered. She was helping them to defect the Pack.

"Good. Hope it works.", Kevin said. Kevin gave Biowulf a hard punch right in front of his face.

Meanwhile, Ben and Rex were working together to defect Vilgax and Van Kleiss.

"You ready?", Ben asked.

Rex nodded. He transformed his right into the Whip Arm. He tied Van Kleiss up and threw him to Vilgax. They both fell to the floor.

"Stand back! This is gotta to be loud!", Ultimate Echo Echo shouted. He sent two sonic discs from his arms to Vilgax and Van Kleiss. When they got up, there were surrounded by 24 sonic discs.

"Sonic Doom!", he shouted. All of the sonic discs blasted out sonic blasts. The sonic blasts knocked Van Kleiss and Vilgax out.

Suddenly, Max and Helen came out from the door they just went it.

"Ben, we had control the spaceship to fly to the sun.", Max said.

"We need to escape...NOW! The spaceship had just pass Venus!", Helen shouted.


	8. Chapter 7: The Final Battle Part 2

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle (Part 2)**

"Ben, how are we going to get out?", Gwen asked in panic.

"Don't worry. But you need to create a shield to cover all of us.", Ben said.

"OK.", Gwen said.

"Circe!", Rex shouted.

"What?", Circe asked.

"You and the others need to leave now. Or else you will be kill with Vilgax and Van Kleiss to the sun!", Rex answered.

"But...", Circe don't know how to say. Rex wanted her and the Pack to go with him.

"Come on, Circe. He did help us before.", Biowulf said.

"Yeah, you forgot that?", Skalamander said.

Breach didn't said anything but her face showed a smile.

"OK.", Circe said. She and the Pack joined Rex.

Gwen created a round shield and covered all of them except Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo.

Ultimate Echo Echo used soundwaves to push the shield. He pushed the shield to the window and broke it. They had escaped!

Van Kleiss and Vilgax woke up.

"What happen?", Van Kleiss asked.

They saw the front window. The spaceship was getting closer to the sun.

"No! This can't be!", Vilgax said. He tried to take control of the ship but it was too late.

"TENNYSON!", Vilgax shouted. That's was his last word.

_Boom! _The ship exploded.

Ben and his friends were inside Ship. They watched the explosion.

"Vilgax and Van Kleiss was gone, finally gone.", Ben said.

"Yeah.", Rex said. Then he turned his eyes to Circe.

"Circe...", Rex don't want to hurt her feelings.

"That's OK, Rex. I have know the Pack and I worked with Van Kleiss was not a best idea. I think we can join you.", Circe said.

"You mean, you and the Pack are going to join Providence?", Rex asked.

"Yes.", Circe answered as she wrapped her hands around him.

"Thanks, Circe.", Rex said as he wrapped his hands around her.

They both kissed.

"Now that is what I called a happy ending.", Ben said and he smiled.

* * *

The next day, everything changed. Ben and Rex are true friends now. Biowulf, Skalamander, Breach and Circe finally joined the Providence with Rex. Vilgax and Van Kleiss were gone at last. The sun shines at them and they can see the bright future.

But the best part is, Ben and Rex will always be **best friends**.


	9. Next Story!

**Finally finished my first crossover story! How do you think of my story? I am going to do my second crossover story. Please look down:**

**Next crossover story: My True Identity**

**Plot: Ben introduced me (Melody) to Rex. But after I saved them in an accident, I found out that I am no human, I am actually a MONSTER!**

**Don't miss it!**


End file.
